With the expansion and public acceptance of the Internet, web cameras are being used more frequently. These cameras require a certain amount of bandwidth in order to route content over the Internet to a targeted viewer. Where multiple web cameras are deployed at a location, connections with much larger bandwidth capabilities (e.g., T-1 lines) are required in order to receive the content from these cameras. One existing challenge is to implement a system that can accommodate a large number of data streams from multiple cameras and concurrently control various remote devices and connections. Moreover, there is a need for a system that can control operational continuity of multiple networked devices.